moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Królewska Wizyta
Ba'zyl był bardzo zdziwiony kiedy Esterach zaprosił go na wizytę w jego dzielnicy, normalnie to namiestnicy udawali się do jego pałacu by prosić o jakieś przysługi lub inny rodzaj wsparcia, najczęściej aby przekonać króla, że to im należy się coś co inny ród uznaje za swoją własność. Esterach rzadko prosił króla o jakąkolwiek pomoc z reguły było to wsparcie finansowe, które namiestnik i tak oddawał władcy z nawiązką, lub dyskretna prośba o przepchnięcie jakiejś zmiany w jego siłach policyjnych, o której rzecz jasna inne rody nie miały prawa wiedzieć. Jedną z takich próśb była na przykład ta o zwiększeniu liczby strażników jakich Esterach może mieć w swojej dzielnicy, a ponieważ wielu strażników miejskich "Szóstki" to agenci działający pod przykrywką i rozpracowujący siatki przestępcze, nikt nie zorientował się w owej zmianie. Król był także bardzo zniesmaczony faktem, że to Amelia i Lizzie, kolejno żona i siostra Sient'a a nie sam namiestnik, powitały go przed bramami dzielnicy. Ba'zyl potraktował to jako pewną formę zniewagi i zastanowił się nawet czy nie zawrócić się z powrotem do Pierwszej Dzielnicy, jednakże chwila rozmowy z dwójką kobiet szybko ukoiła jego gniew, król doskonale wiedział, że Sient nienawidzi długich rozmów "o niczym", a nawet gdyby lubił je prowadzić i tak nie byłby w stanie robić tego zbyt długo ze względu na jego problemy z oddechem. Amelia i Lizzie bardzo chętnie natomiast opowiadały mu o tym jak bardzo zmieniła się Szósta Dzielnica od czasu kiedy władzę w niej objął Sient. Amelia skupiała się na sprawach ekonomicznych, które bardzo interesowały króla gdyż jakby nie patrzeć to dzięki nim do jego skarbca wypływały liczne sumy pieniędzy, podczas gdy Lizzie skupiała się na aspekcie militarnym, opowiadając władcy o tym jak znacząco poprawiło się bezpieczeństwo dzielnicy. Ten aspekt także interesował Ba'zyla, chociaż nie wierzył on aby wymusztrowana przez Sient'a Lizzie powiedziała coś więcej niż powinna, mógł jednak dowiedzieć się czegoś z kontekstu jej wypowiedzi. Słowa obu kobiet znajdowały także swoje potwierdzenie w tym co widział teraz Ba'zyl. Nawet teraz kiedy ulica była zamknięta i nie było na niej nikogo poza kordonem protektorów, regularnego wojska i strażników miejskich, którzy strzegli bezpieczeństwa władcy miasta, Ba'zyl mógł dostrzec poziom na jakim znajdowała się dzielnica, a przynajmniej ta jej część, którą Esterach chciał mu pokazać. Zadbane kamienice z licznymi sklepami na parterach, rozbudowane fabryki i inne zakłady, ulice były wprawdzie dosyć wąskie, ale jednocześnie dość szerokie aby spełniać swoje podstawowe funkcje transportowe. Król doskonale wiedział, że widzi tylko część i najpewniej najbardziej zadbaną część dzielnicy było to jednak dość aby uradować jego oko. - Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem - zaczął król Ba'zyl i kontynuował - Większość namiestników wypowiada się o tej dzielnicy z pogardą lub nienawiścią, a w najlepszym razie politowaniem. Tymczasem nie widzę tutaj nic z tego o czym mi donoszono. Ba'zyl przejeżdżał przez Szóstą Dzielnice wiele razy rzadko jednak zwracał uwagę na takie detale jak elewacja budynków, czy to jak wyglądały same kamienice. Interesowało go głównie to aby droga dla niego i ludzi, którzy mieli dotrzeć do jego pałacu była przejezdna i w miarę możliwości bezpieczna. Sient zapewniał obie te rzeczy, a przy okazji miał swój dość sensowny wkład w zawartość skarbca miejskiego, przez co Madar niezbyt interesował się jego dzielnicą, nawet kiedy do jego uszu docierały opisy dantejskich scen jakie działy się w owym miejscu, a których śladu król za nic nie był teraz w stanie dostrzec. - Bardzo mnie to cieszy mój panie - odpowiedziała mu swoim łagodnym, nieco zakłopotanym głosem Amelia, Lizzie wolała natomiast nie skomentować jego wypowiedzi. Ba'zyl jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na obie kobiety. Obie były młode, obie miały czarne włosy i jasną cerę, obie miały na sobie proste, zaskakująco skromne jak na stan z jakiego się wywodzą, czarne stroje. Dla osoby patrzącej z daleka mogłyby być siostrami Ba'zyl szybko zauważył jednak jak bardzo różnią się od siebie te dwie kobiety i jak różnie ukształtowały je ścieżki ich życia. Lizzie bez wątpienia była piękną kobietą, miała gładką, jasną cerę, kruczo-czarne włosy, ciemne oczy o długich rzęsach, jednak stale, nawet wobec niego, swojego króla, któremu winna być bez reszty oddana, zachowywała surowy, podejrzliwy wręcz, wyraz twarzy. Jej czarny mundur jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że należy do jakiegoś rodzaju sił policyjnych, a dla mieszkańców Szóstej Dzielnicy czaszka na jej czapce była idealnym znakiem rozpoznawczym tego z kim mają do czynienia. Kiedy kobieta opowiadała królowi o tym jak wygląda sytuacja w dzielnicy, robiła to krótko, treściwie i rzeczowo, dokładnie tak jak żołnierz zdający raport, dokładnie tak jak Sient kiedy prowadzi jakiegoś rodzaju dyskusję. Amelia była zdecydowanie inną osobą, podobnie jak Lizzie miała jasną cerę, na jej twarzy widać było rumieńce wynikające zapewne z zawstydzenia, stale spoglądała ona swoimi jasnymi, dość intensywnie zielonymi oczami na siostrę Sient'a. Stale oglądała też swoje ubranie, którego głównym elementem była przewiewna czarna sukienka z dekoltem, sięgająca daleko za kolana kobiety, z długimi, szerokimi rękawami i dość szerokim zielono czerwonym obszyciem okrywającym mankiety, oraz dolne i górne otwory materiału. Amelia nie imponowała szczególnie wyglądem, miała nieco krótkie lekko falowane, zakrywające jej uszy, ciemne włosy, niewiele jaśniejsze od tych jakie zwykle mają przedstawiciele rodu Esterach. Miała ona także krótki zadarty nos, nie wyróżniała się jednak urodą na tle innych Ragnosianek. Madar wiedział, że Sient'owi bardzo ciężko jest zaimponować samym wyglądem, łatwo było więc odgadnąć czym urzekła go dziewczyna, chociaż była bardzo nieśmiała i ewidentnie peszyła ją obecność króla, Ba'zyl szybko dostrzegł intelekt w jej spojrzeniu i mowie. Nie opuszczała go jednak ciekawość, dlaczego Esterach uparł się na wizytę w swojej siedzibie. W końcu królewski orszak dotarł do siedziby domu Esterach. Ba'zyl bardzo zdziwił się na widok owego domu, jego ludzie w swoich raportach pisali jakoby Sient zmienił starą rezydencję rodu w jakiegoś rodzaju twierdzę, do której wdarcie się graniczy z cudem, tymczasem Ba'zyl miał przed sobą w istocie pokaźny kompleks budynków, nie mogący się oczywiście, równać z jego pałacem za nic jednak nie przypominał on swoją budową twierdzy. W istocie był on okolony murem, chociaż nie był to mur zbyt wysoki i sforsowanie go z użyciem długiej drabiny czy innego przedmiotu ułatwiającego wspinaczkę, nie byłoby problemem. Po owym murze leniwie przechadzali się nieliczni strażnicy, przed samą siedzibą Esterachów znajdował się natomiast sporej wielkości plac na którym to zresztą zatrzymali się podróżujący. Dopiero kiedy Madar wszedł po niewielkich, wąskich schodach prowadzących do bramy, zaczął powoli rozumieć co jego słudzy mieli na myśli. Mury nie imponowały wysokością, bo nie musiały, era mieczy, tarcz, łuków i wież oblężniczych bezpowrotnie minęła i Sient doskonale o tym wiedział. Od wewnątrz mur był jeszcze niższy, bo całość została sztucznie podwyższona, mur ten był za to bardzo szeroki, a bardzo specyficzna konstrukcja blank, które wysuwały się na zewnątrz uniemożliwiała dosyć skuteczne użycie drabin, jednocześnie dzięki machikacjom obrońcy mogli ostrzelać każdego przeciwnika jaki podchodził do murów. Za murem znajdował się szeroki pas zieleni, znajdowały się tutaj niewielkie wąskie uliczki, nieliczne posągi, duża ilość fontann i zaskakująco dobrze zadbanych kamiennych ławek, Ba'zyl nie dostrzegał jednak żadnych drzew, altanek czy czegoś co zapewniałoby schronienie przed słońcem. Dla króla szybko stało się oczywiste co jest powodem takiej konstrukcji dworu. Każdy włamywacz jaki będzie chciał się dostać, lub wydostać z rezydencji Esterachów, będzie przeżywał ciężkie chwile przedzierając się przez szeroki odsłonięty pas terenu, jednocześnie w trakcie wymiany ognia, solidne kamienne konstrukcje mogły dać pewien stopień ochrony przed kulami przeciwników. Najbardziej jednak Ba'zylowi zaimponowało wnętrze właściwe domu. Początkowo dobrze zadbane ściany, liczne okna i fantazyjne wzory na ich obramowaniach nie wzbudziły w królu wielkiego zainteresowania, dopiero po wejściu do wnętrza, król zrozumiał jak Sient zaprojektował swój dom. Za pierwszymi drzwiami do rezydencji nie znajdowało się prawie nic, były to liczne dosyć wąskie i jednocześnie długie pokoje, których jedyną funkcją było zbieranie kurzu, denerwowanie służby z powodu konieczności dbania o ich wnętrza i mycia okien. Ich mury były cienkie i nie gwarantowały praktycznie żadnej ochrony, niekiedy żartowano nawet, że nie są one w stanie ochronić człowieka choćby i przed wiatrem. Nie było więc mowy o skutecznym zastosowaniu pierwszych ścian budynku w przypadku faktycznej walki, miały one jednak inne bardzo przydatne zastosowanie, skutecznie myliły przeciwnika tworząc iluzję łatwego łupu. Druga ściana, za którą zaczynał się prawdziwy dom Esterachów była gruba na prawie półtora metra i wzmacniana na wiele sposobów. Wnętrze było oświetlane przez liczne lampy poprzyczepiane do ścian, nie znajdowało się na nich jednak zbyt wiele, a na pewno za mało aby wzbudzić zainteresowanie króla, od kilka obrazów, trochę flag i herbów ukazujących jak na przestrzeni lat zmieniali się przedstawiciele rodu i ich symbole. Po dosyć krótkim spacerze, w czasie którego Lizzie zdążyła zrobić królowi powtórkę z połowy drzewa genealogicznego Esterachów i wydarzeń w jakich wsławił się ród cała grupa ludzi złożona z trójki rozmówców oraz ich eskorty dotarła w końcu do pierwszego rozwidlenia jakie zobaczył król. Właśnie w tej chwili naprzeciw grupie wyszedł jeden ze strażników miejskich Szóstej Dzielnicy. Skłonił się on królowi a następnie oddał salut Lizzie uderzając się prawą dłonią w pierś, na co kobieta odpowiedziała skinieniem głowy, wtedy też mężczyzna podszedł do kobiety i szybko powiedział coś do niej cichym głosem, tak by tylko ona usłyszała jego słowa. Kobieta wyprężyła się jakby stawała na baczność i rzekła: - Błagam o wybaczenie wasza wysokość, wzywają mnie obowiązki kapitana straży miejskiej. - Oczywiście Lizzie, idź i wymierzaj sprawiedliwość w moim imieniu! - powiedział król i dodał - Nie martw się o mnie jestem pewien, że Amelia nie zrobi niczego niewłaściwego. Na te słowa zielonooka z trudem przełknęła ślinę i przerażonym wzrokiem spojrzała na Lizzie. - Dziękuje panie - powiedziała Lizzie, skłoniła się i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Amelia odprowadziła ją wzrokiem, wtedy Ba'zyl powoli położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i powiedział: - Nie bądź taka nieśmiała Amelio, jestem tylko w połowie tak przerażający jak opowiadają o tym mieszkańcy miasta. Po czym parsknął śmiechem. - Proszę o wybaczenie mój królu, nie jestem po prostu przyzwyczajona do przebywania wśród przedstawicieli... wyższych sfer - odparła Amelia. - Wiem wiem, Sient trzyma się z daleka od polityki i w sumie słusznie robi, polityka to zło. Zapamiętaj sobie im mniej jej w twoim życiu, tym dłużej pożyjesz i tym lżejsze będzie to życie - odrzekł jej Madar. - Oczywiście mój panie - odpowiedziała mu Amelia. - A teraz chciałbym zobaczyć co jeszcze ta wspaniała posiadłość ma do zaoferowania, słyszałem że Esterach nakazał ostatnio rozbudowanie biblioteki, chętnie zobaczyłbym co takiego dodał do swoich nowych zbiorów - rzekł Ba'zyl. - Oczywiście mój królu, bardzo chętnie pana oprowadzę, proszę za mną - odrzekła Amelia. Dojście do samego osławionego pomieszczenia nie zajęło im wiele czasu, Esterachowie od zawsze słynęli ze swojej biblioteki, co ciekawe jednak bardzo zazdrośnie strzegli także zdobywanej przez siebie wiedzy i tylko król, oraz nieliczni nauczyciele czy inni profesorowie mieli wstęp do gromadzonych przez pokolenia zbiorów rodu, rzadko zdarzało się, żeby Esterachowie oddawali, odsprzedawali lub wypożyczali komuś swe księgi. Wynikało to głównie z faktu jak drogie takowe były i jak trudno było je dostać, zwłaszcza że wiele egzemplarzy tam się znajdujących było prawdziwymi białymi krukami. Esterachowie nie dawali więc nikomu oryginałów, bardzo chętnie odsprzedawali jednak kopie posiadanych dzieł, lub rozsyłali je po własnych ośrodkach swego miasta i tak garnizon straży otrzymał wiele ksiąg traktujących o prowadzeniu walk, podczas gdy szpitale dostawały księgi o biologii i medycynie. Rygor, zwłaszcza ten wprowadzony przez Sient'a sprawiał, że wiele osób sięgało po owe tytuły z nudów i dzieliło się wiedzą z innymi. W efekcie mieszkańcy Szóstej Dzielnicy, przynajmniej ci pełniący jakieś istotne funkcje, byli naprawdę dobrze wykształconymi ludźmi. Znajdowało się tutaj wszystko, od historii, przez wszelkiej maści księgi traktujące o nauce, militariach, medycynie, handlu, znajdowało się tu nawet kilka książek kucharskich. Ba'zyl szybko jednak odkrył co nowego dodano do zbiorów Esterachów. Okładki i nazwy jasno ukazywały, że są to książki importowane spoza Ogygi, traktujące głównie o anatomii, biologii, fizyce i medycynie, chociaż Madar dostrzegł tam także pewien bardzo intrygujący go obiekt a mianowicie, katalog pułapek na szczury. - Zaiste wspaniały zbiór wiedzy - rzekł król przyglądając się kolejnym opasłym tomom wszelkiej maści encyklopedii. - Tak mój panie, móc je oglądać i ich dotykać to prawdziwa przyjemność i zaszczyt - powiedziała Amelia. Ba'zyl spojrzał na kobietę i dostrzegł w jej oczach prawdziwy zachwyt, jej głos stał się znacznie spokojniejszy i pewniejszy, rumieńce zniknęły z jej twarzy, król szybko zrozumiał co przesądziło o wyborze partnerki. Zgodnie z opisami Sient'a żadna z proponowanych mu przez inne domy partnerek nie wyrażała szczególnego zainteresowania zgromadzoną przez jego ród wiedzą, widział je jako bezpieczne politycznie narzędzia i machiny do robienia dzieci, a taka partnerka nie była mu potrzebna. Esterach nigdy tego nie przyznawał, ale w doborze przyszłej żony zawsze kierował się tym jak wyglądało małżeństwo jego rodziców, gdzie oboje byli dla siebie wsparciem i nawet jeśli jego matka była w oczach wielu "typową" szlachcianką, Sient dobrze wiedział jaka była prawda na jej temat i że ojciec nie podejmował żadnej istotnej dla Dzielnicy decyzji, bez wcześniejszych konsultacji ze swoją wybranką. Wtedy też drzwi do biblioteki otworzyły się, a do pomieszczenia wszedł Sient wraz z drużyną swoich elitarnych strażników służących mu za eskortę. Łatwo było poznać tych ludzi, chociaż przy odzianych w swe czerwone szaty i pancerze ze złotymi zdobieniami protektorach Ba'zyla prezentowali się raczej jak banda zbirów, w swoich długich czarnych płaszczach i licznym wszelkiej maści uzbrojeniem, król doskonale wiedział, że ma do czynienia z dobrze wyszkolonymi i zaprawionymi w bojach obrońcami. Zdecydowanie najlepiej se wszystkich spotkanych dotychczas przez króla mieszkańców dzielnicy Sient prezentował się najlepiej, ze swoim czarnym garniturem, gdzie marynarkę zastępował mu sięgający do kolan płaszcz od wewnątrz obszywany czerwonym materiałem, z krótką peleryną zasłaniającą jego wolną rękę, która stale spoczywała wewnątrz marynarki namiestnika. Mężczyzna powoli podszedł do króla wspierając się na swojej czarnej lasce z licznymi pozłacanymi, a być może nawet złotymi zdobieniami, a następnie wraz ze swymi ludźmi ukłonił się królowi. - Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać Sient. Przez moment myślałem nawet, że nie zaszczycisz mnie swoją obecnością w trakcie moich odwiedzin - powiedział Madar, nie kryjąc sarkazmu w swoim tonie. - Proszę o wybaczenie wasza wysokość, wolałem mieć pewność, że wszystko co zaplanowałem przebiegnie zgodnie z planem - odpowiedział mu Esterach. - Doprawdy? A cóż takiego zaplanowałeś? - spytał podejrzliwie król. - To niespodzianka, ale proszę się nie martwić wasza wysokość, nie będzie pan zawiedziony - odpowiedział Sient, ujawniając coś czego Ba'zyl nigdy nie spodziewał się po namiestniku, a mianowicie nutkę ekscytacji w swoim głosie. Król zmarszczył brwi i obdarzył Sienta badawczym spojrzeniem, namiestnik stał jednak niewzruszony czekając na odpowiedź Madara. Ba'zyl był teraz faktycznie zaciekawiony, Esterach nigdy nie zachowywał się w ten sposób, co prawda zawsze był skryty i tajemniczy, a przynajmniej budował taki obraz siebie, nigdy jednak nie ukrywał swoich zamiarów ani tego czego chce. Niespodzianki nie były w jego stylu, Sient wolał otwarcie powiedzieć czego oczekuje i spytać czego król, lub ktokolwiek inny chce od niego w zamian. Zamiary namiestnika były więc teraz prawdziwą zagadką dla władcy miasta, zwłaszcza że jego ludzie nie donosili mu o niczym niezwykłym. Pogrążony w swych myślach Madar dostrzegł w końcu, że wszyscy zebrani dookoła niego już od dłuższego czasu stoją w milczeniu, a widząc, że nie ma wielkiego wyboru powiedział w końcu: - No dobrze Sient pokaż mi tę niespodziankę, którą przygotowywałeś z pieczołowitością tak wielką, że aż nie mogłeś mnie powitać osobiście, kiedy przybyłem do twojej dzielnicy. - Proszę za mną mój panie - powiedział Sient. W czasie ich długiego spaceru przez całą rezydencję Esterachów, skutecznie umilaną królowi przez Amelie, która jak szybko zauważył Ba'zyl, w towarzystwie Sient'a zachowywała się znacznie pewniej i spokojniej, niż w towarzystwie Lizzie, nawet jeśli jej partner w trakcie całej drogi powiedział raptem kilka słów. Sient na swój sposób imponował Madarowi swymi zdolnościami w umiejętnym, naprzemiennym stosowaniu zamordyzmu, manipulacji i w przypadku ludzi takich jak Amelia, zwykłego wsparcia psychicznego, które pozwalały mu być jednym ze skuteczniejszych namiestników. W końcu król wraz ze Sientem i Amelią, stale strzeżeni przez ich eskortę, dotarli wreszcie do czegoś co król postrzegał jako tylne wejście do rezydencji. W praktyce w domu Esterachów nie istniało coś takiego jak tylne wejście, jedno było po prostu wejściem gościnnym, podczas gdy drugie nazywano wejściem katowskim, lub egzekucyjnym, chociaż faktem było, że goście domu widywali je bardzo rzadko. Bezpośrednio za wrotami do domu namiestnika znajdowało się wejście na specjalną wysoki i niedostępny dla nikogo innego punkt obserwacyjny. Cała konstrukcja przypominała swoją budową teatr grecki tyle tylko, że posiadała ona jedną wysuniętą do przodu trybunę, na której znajdował się teraz król wraz z namiestnikiem i jego żoną, z której mogli dobrze widzieć to co dzieje się na scenie. Ponieważ tego dnia słońce wyjątkowo dawało się we znaki i nic nie zapowiadało aby pojawiły się chmury mogące dać ukojenie, nad trybuną specjalnie rozstawiono także baldachim, jaki miał ochraniać wszystkich na niej przebywających przed słońcem. Madar spojrzał na scenę i dostrzegł na niej pięć, bardzo różnych od siebie, skutych kajdanami osób. Pierwszą był widocznie przerażony, młody chłopak drobnej postury i wzrostu, o ziemistej cerze, długich, rozczochranych, kruczo-czarnych włosach i dużych, najpewniej na skutek strachu, oczach ubrany w proste, luźne niczym worek łachmany. Obok niego stał niczym prawdziwy kontrast, potężny, otyły, wygolony na łyso mężczyzna, dumnie ukazujący swój pokryty licznymi tatuażami tors i obdarzający wściekłym spojrzeniem całą widownie. Trzecia w kolejce i będąca jedną z dwóch kobiet w towarzystwie, była piękną damą, o długich włosach w kolorze bardzo jasnego blondu, wchodzącego już niemalże w tony bieli, która to miała bardzo jasną cerę i błękitne oczy, a ubrana była w nie najdroższe ale wciąż dające do zrozumienia, że kobieta nie pochodziła z biednej rodziny, szaty. Była przeciętnego wzrostu i chociaż suknia z dekoltem jasno ukazywała jej biust, wyglądała na nieco wychudzoną. Ona z kolei unikała spojrzeń, nie mogła przestać nerwowo ruszać rękoma, a przez moment można było nawet dostrzec łzę na jej policzku. Kolejną osobą był zwykły niewyróżniający się niczym niezwykłym mężczyzna, od zwykły blondyn o krótkich włosach, którego jedynym charakterystycznym wyglądem było wredne spojrzenie i szelmowski dziurawy uśmiech. Wreszcie ostatnia w kolejce była młoda dziewczyna, której płeć Ba'zyl odgadł tylko dlatego, że spod jej i tak poobdzieranych i zakrwawionych łachmanów wystawała jedna z jej piersi, której ta nawet nie starała się zasłonić. Jej rude włosy były posklejane od krwi i brudu, długa grzywka stale zachodziła na jej oczy, pomimo usilnych prób poradzenia sobie z nią z pomocą dmuchania przez usta, ledwo stała na nogach, a stan w jakim była wskazywał na bardzo długie, bardzo liczne i bardzo rozmaite tortury. - A więc stara dobra egzekucja - powiedział Ba'zyl i dodał - W sumie, brakowało mi ostatnio rozrywki. No dobrze Esterach, co dla mnie masz? - Tylko garstkę najgorszych szuj jakie to miejsce ma do zaoferowania mój królu - powiedział namiestnik. - Jesteśmy w Szóstej Dzielnicy, więc to naprawdę musi być wyczyn - zażartował się król. - W istocie jest mój panie - odrzekł mu Sient po czym zwrócił się do jednego ze swoich ludzi - Sierżancie, pan jest w tym znacznie lepszy ode mnie, opowiedz proszę naszemu władcy z jakim rodzajem elementu ma do czynienia. - Tak jest! - odpowiedział mu żołnierz i natychmiast zaczął opowiadać. - Pierwszą osobą jaką mamy jest Rolf, to ten niepozorny chłopaczek po lewej, wydaje się być przestraszony i niewinny ale proszę nie dać się zwieść mój panie, ten zawodowy złodziej grał nam na nosie przez pół roku zanim go schwytaliśmy, a zanim to się stało zdołał się wedrzeć do naszego skarbca i o mało nie skradł wielu cennych przedmiotów, jak chociażby woreczka klejnotów, który dostał pan z ostatnim podatkiem jaki do pana wysłaliśmy - zaczął opowiadać sierżant. - Musi być bardzo skuteczny skoro udało mu się przez tyle czasu unikać twoich ludzi Esterach - rzekł Ba'zyl z przekąsem. - Szczęście i odrobina pomocy z wewnątrz, która przedwczoraj skonała nabita na pal na jego oczach - odpowiedział spokojnie Esterach. Madar uśmiechnął się pod nosem i dał sierżantowi znak ręką aby ten kontynuował. - Naszym drugim skazanym jest Leo "Rzeźnik", lider wybitego przez nas niedawno gangu. Wsławił się tym, że uwielbiał porywać ludzi dla okupu, a jeśli ktoś nie chciał, lub nie był w stanie uregulować długu, porwanego przerabiał na przetwory mięsne, które sprzedawał na targach, często przesyłając część "pożywienia" do rodziny ofiary - powiedział żołnierz nie kryjąc swego obrzydzenia. - A więc mamy przed sobą człowieka wielkiej wyobraźni, aż dziw, że nie chciałeś go w swoich katowniach Sient - skomentował król. - W istocie chciałem mój królu, Rzeźnik nie był jednak zainteresowany propozycją służby koronie, delikatnie mówiąc - odparł mu Esterach. Widząc, że król zakończył swoją mowę sierżant kontynuował wypowiedź: - Trzecia w kolejce jest Lady Inga zwana także Czarownicą z Domu Vulker. - Czarownica? - powiedział Ba'zyl głosem symulującym zdziwienie. - To przydomek jaki nadaliśmy z powodu metod jakich używała do zabijania mój panie - odparł mu sierżant i wyjaśnił - Lady Inga jest bardzo skuteczną trucicielką, zdołała wżenić się w wiele majętnych rodzin naszej dzielnicy i nie tylko, jej ofiarą padł także pewien zamożny kupiec z Dzielnicy Piątej i jubiler z Dzielnicy Drugiej. Z pomocą swoich zdolności chemicznych, oraz talentowi w przekonywaniu innych, zdołała uśmiercić całą szóstkę swoich mężów, najpierw wpędzając ich w szaleństwo i psychozę, a następnie zmuszając ich by popełnili samobójstwo. Przez jej wysoką pozycję, ciężko jej było coś udowodnić i finalnie skazać, dopóki nie postanowiła się wziąć za inne rodziny szlacheckie, a i tak wpadła tylko dzięki niezwykle zatroskanemu bratu swojej kolejnej ofiary, który w porę ją przejrzał i znalazł przy niej specyfiki jakich używała. - Cóż za kobieta! - powiedział Madar niezwykle zaintrygowanym tonem i zaraz spytał z zaciekawieniem - Na Białą Panią ucharakteryzowała się sama, czy z waszą pomocą? - Ciesze się, że król docenia moją inwencję twórczą - odpowiedział mu Sient. Ba'zyl parsknął śmiechem. Tym razem Esterach trafił z żartem wobec króla. Jakiś czas wcześniej podczas wizyty na dworze królewskim Madar dopilnował aby każda ze służek zajmująca się natenczas Sient'em wyglądała jak Biała Pani, co wyraźnie zadziałało Esterachowi na nerwy, chociaż bardzo skutecznie ukrywał to przed swoim władcą i donieśli mu o tym dopiero Protektorzy. Tym razem to Sient popisał się typowym dla siebie, groteskowym i w tym wypadku nieco mrocznym humorem. Władczyni Zjednoczonych Prowincji zawsze była kością niezgody między Esterachem i Madarem. Sient wychodzi z bardzo prostego założenia, że jest sługą swego pana i ma wykonywać jego rozkazy i robić to co ten mu każe, nie musi jednak myśleć tak jak on, a ta kobieta była doskonałym przykładem ich różnic poglądowych. Podczas gdy Ba'zyl skrycie, a czasami nawet jawnie przy swoich sługach daje do zrozumienia, że podziwia i szanuje Białą Panią a także jej naród, nawet jeśli toczy z nią walkę o wpływy polityczne, wciąż była przeciwnikiem jakiego należało szanować. Dla Sient'a nie jest ona niczym więcej niż zagrożeniem, nie tylko dla niego czy samego Ragnosa ale dla całej Ogygi. Biała Pani była dla niego żywiołem który wymknął się spod kontroli i należy go ujarzmić a najlepiej całkowicie wyeliminować, dlatego też Esterach bardzo popierał działania króla, mające na celu osłabić pozycję kobiety na gruncie międzynarodowym, chociaż niekoniecznie pasowała mu argumentacja jakiej Madar używał w swoich przemówieniach. - Kto następny? - zapytał wyraźnie zadowolony z udziału w wydarzeniu król. - Herek wasza wysokość - odpowiedział sierżant i wyjaśnił - Psychopata, który jednej nocy włamał się do domów trzech rodzin i pozarzynał niemal wszystkich ich członków, nie było motywu, nie było w tym żadnego celu, a przynajmniej żadnego do jakiego by się przyznał, lub jaki moglibyśmy dostrzec, jeśli mu wierzyć po prostu chciał zabijać ludzi, a kiedy zabił już pierwszą rodzinę i wiedział, że i tak go złapiemy postanowił zabić ilu tylko się da. Ponieważ był bardzo skuteczny we włamywaniu się a ofiary zabijał we śnie, resztę mieszkańców w tym patrol naszych sił zaalarmowały dopiero krzyki dziewczyny, jedynej jaka ocalała z rzezi a przeżyła tylko dlatego, że dla Herka samo zabijanie nie było już wystarczające. - Gdzie jest teraz ta dziewczyna? - spytał bardziej ze zwykłej ciekawości niż faktycznej troski Ba'zyl. - W naszym domu wasza wysokość - odpowiedziała mu Amelia i dodała - Zatrudniłam ją jako naszą służkę. - Jesteś bardzo wielkoduszna Amelio - odpowiedział jej Madar. - Dziękuje mój panie - zarumieniła się kobieta. - Szkoda, że im większe serce tym łatwiej je trafić sztyletem - skomentował Esterach. - W takim razie powinnam się cieszyć, że mam taką wspaniałą tarczę jak ty kochanie - odparła mu Amelia. Sient nie skomentował jej wypowiedzi, chociaż Ba'zyl zgadywał, że mężczyzna poczuł się zakłopotany przez wypowiedź swojej żony. Nie chcąc jednak niepotrzebnie przedłużać całego wydarzenia zapytał: - A kimże jest to... poczochrane, brudne i zabiedzone coś stojące jako ostatnie w kolejce? - Ruda, ponieważ nie udało nam się ustalić żadnych jej danych personalnych, to najgorszy przypadek w całym naszym zestawieniu mój panie - odparł mu sierżant. - Doprawdy? - rzekł Ba'zyl i z przekąsem zapytał - Kogo zabiła? - Nikogo wasza wysokość - odrzekł mu żołnierz, a widząc zainteresowanie Madara szybko wyjaśnił - Usiłowała zabić i udało jej się na tydzień wyłączyć z działań cały garnizon jednego z naszych posterunków, sprawiając że musieliśmy włączyć do działań odwody inaczej szybko mielibyśmy tutaj poważne problemy. - Jak tego dokonała? - spytał król. - Włamała się do garnizonu i zatruła zbiornik z wodą, z jakiego korzystali nasi żołnierze. Do masowej tragedii nie doszło tylko dlatego, że miała ze sobą za mało trucizny aby uzyskać stężenie śmiertelne. Z pewnością działała na zlecenie, trucizna była zdecydowania za droga aby jakiś szeregowy przestępca mógł ją nabyć, jest jednak posłuszna swym mocodawcom do tego stopnia, że nawet pan Sient nie zdołał jej złamać - wyjaśnił mężczyzna. - Esterach, zawiodłem się, liczyłem że twoja linia obrony jest niemożliwa do spenetrowania - powiedział sarkastycznie Madar. - Łańcuch jest tak silny jak jego najsłabsze ogniwo, a jeśli jakieś ogniwo ma wyjątkową słabość do rudowłosych kobiet, łatwo można je wykorzystać, na szczęście oszczędzając mi przy tym roboty z wykonywaniem na nim egzekucji mój panie - odpowiedział Esterach. - Aż dziw, że jej nie wykorzystałeś. Z tego co mi wiadomo, zwykle ludzi o takich zdolnościach rekrutujesz i wysyłasz na samobójcze misje - skomentował król. - Większość ludzi jest jak glina mój królu, odpowiednimi metodami można ich ukształtować, zmienić, dopasować do swoich potrzeb, stworzyć użyteczne narzędzie, ona jest jak zahartowana stal - odpowiedział Esterach. - Czy to co słyszę w twoim tonie to podziw? - spytał Madar. - W istocie mój królu - odpowiedział Sient. - Niespotykane, Esterach ukazujący szacunek komuś, kogo szanować nie musi - zaśmiał się Ba'zyl, zaraz jednak dodał - No dobrze, a więc jak planujesz odebrać im ich nędzne życia? W tym momencie wtrąciła się Amelia z pytaniem: - Proszę mi wybaczyć panie, ale czy nie będzie panu przeszkadzało jeśli pana opuszczę? Nie przepadam za rozmowami o sposobach odbierania życia innym, zwłaszcza kiedy robi to mój mąż. - Oczywiście, że nie Amelio, chociaż liczę, że po "spektaklu" odnajdziesz chwilę czasu aby ze odbyć ze mną rozmowę? Rzadko widuję inteligentne kobiety i chętnie bym z tobą podyskutował - odparł jej król. - Oczywiście mój panie - odpowiedziała Amelia z uśmiechem i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia, wraz z dwójką strażników. Poczekali aż ona i jej strażnicy opuszczą trybunę. Madar odezwał się pierwszy: - Inteligentna, skromna, oczytana, być może nie wygrałaby konkursu piękności, ale z pewnością niczego jej nie brakuje... - I pomyśleć mój panie, że takie kwiaty można odnaleźć wśród prostego ludu - zakończył Sient. - W istocie namiestniku, w istocie. A teraz do rzeczy, jak chcemy zakończyć ich egzystencję? - spytał Madar wskazując na grupę ludzi na scenie. - Cóż, specjalnie na pańską wizytę panie, przygotowałem kilka opcji, dla każdego z naszych "aktorów" - odparł mu Sient. - W takim razie, zamieniam się w słuch - odparł Ba'zyl. Chociaż Esterach zawsze preferował kary działające nie tylko na odczucia wizualne mieszkańców, jacy obserwowali egzekucję z dolnych trybun, ale także na psychikę samych karanych, nie gardził także odrobiną krwawej rzezi, zwłaszcza gdy mógł się pobawić w swoją upiorną ironię odnośnie symboliki kar. I tak złodzieja Rolfa skazano na karę, w której przywiązano go do dwóch belek ułożonych w kształt litery X, następnie rozcięto mu brzuch a na końcu umieszczono w niewielkiej klatce o bardzo wąskich kratach, do której wsypano dwa wiadra złapanych specjalnie na tę okazję szczurów. Szczury były bowiem powszechnie uważane za złodziei wykradających cenne zapasy mieszkańcom, a symbol ten utrwalił się na tyle, że niektórzy złodzieje Szóstej Dzielnicy tatuowali sobie nawet te zwierzęta na ciele, jako znak swojej funkcji w gangach. Esterach pozwolił więc by najpowszechniejszy złodziej w mieście, ukradł specjaliście jego organy wewnętrzne, a co za tym idzie, życie. Rzeźnika wrzucono żywcem na kratę, pod którą znajdowały się rozżarzone węgle, robiąc z niego prawdziwe danie z grilla. Ponieważ jednak zwykłe jęki smażącego się żywcem olbrzyma mogły być niewystarczającym zadośćuczynieniem, mężczyzna był dodatkowo polewany zimną wodą, aby przedłużyć jego cierpienia i starannie nacinany, tak aby nie przeciąć jakiejś ważnej arterii jego organizmu. Niestety nacinający brzuch żołnierze nie pomyśleli, że dosyć obfite w zapasy tłuszczu ciało Leo Rzeźnika może zapewnić spory zapas paliwa dla płomieni i w rezultacie mężczyzna zmarł szybciej niż planowano, gdy jego tors w całości objęły płomienie z opuszczającego całe ciało tłuszczu. Ingę początkowo planowano spalić na stosie, jednakże przez pomyłkę, przy egzekucji Rzeźnika oznaczałoby to dwa palenia na stosie jednego dnia, a ponieważ Esterach nie chciał nudzić króla ani widowni, wymyślił na szybko inną karę. Jej przygotowanie zajęło jednak trochę czasu, więc aby nie nudzić obserwatorów wydarzenia kobietę obdarto z ubrań, wybatożono i zakuto w dyby. W tym czasie Esteach sprowadził ze swojej stadniny sześć koni, tak by każdy uosabiał po jednym zabitym przez nią mężczyźnie. Cztery konie przywiązano do rąk i nóg kobiety, piątego do jej głowy, zadbano jednak by więzy nie udusiły kobiety, szóstego natomiast przytroczono do jej miednicy z użyciem dwóch haków, jakich normalnie używa się do ważenia mięsa. Konie powoli poprowadzono do przodu, tak by wyrywać kolejne kończyny kobiety ze stawów, a następnie spędzono ostatnie dwa konie, których pęd zakończył się przerwaniem kręgów szyjnych kobiety i bardzo upiornym, nienaturalnym rozciągnięciem całości jej ciała. Herek zginął w dość brutalny, ale zaskakująco banalny i dość szybki w porównaniu do reszty sposób, wynikało to jednak z faktu, że Esterach musiał przyspieszyć egzekucję. Mężczyznę zamordował więc pluton egzekucyjny straży miejskiej, tyle tylko że egzekucji dokonano tępymi, rozgrzanymi do wysokiej temperatury szablami. W rezultacie skóra mężczyzny nie była cięta ostrzami, lecz pękała od temperatury, a śmierć wynikała raczej z licznych złamań i pęknięć kości, które raniły narządy wewnętrzne. Mężczyzna został potem wrzucony do tej samej klatki, gdzie szczury kończyły obgryzanie ciała Rolfa, podobno jego krzyki były słyszalne jeszcze dwa dni potem. Rudą planowano żywcem obedrzeć ze skóry, pozwolić widowni obsypać ją solą i finalnie wrzucić na ten sam ruszt, na którym skonał Rzeźnik, do egzekucji owego dnia jednak nie doszło. Bo gdy konie kończyły rozrywać Ingę, do Esteracha podszedł jeden z jego ludzi i szepnął mu coś na ucho, na co wyraźnie podekscytowany namiestnik musiał nieco zmienić swoje plany odnośnie tego dnia. Zabrał on króla z podestu, a ponieważ lud był nasycony czterema egzekucjami jednego dnia, niewielu zwróciło uwagę na brak piątej, a nawet jeśli to robili, mogli być pewni, że wkrótce odbędą się kolejne. Król był nieco zaskoczony nagłą zmianą w planach, niepodobną do standardowych działań Esteracha, widząc jednak jego zachowanie Madar domyślał się, że nie będzie żałował tego co zobaczy i w istocie lochy miejskie nie są czymś co widzi się na co dzień przychodząc do kogoś w gości. Sient zabrał króla do pomieszczenia z którego ten mógł obserwować znajdujący się pod nim specjalny loch. Był on bardzo specyficzny w swojej konstrukcji. Zbudowany na planie okręgu, w którego centrum znajdowała się ogromna dziura. Zarówno otwór jak i sam loch miały kształt uciętego w połowie stożka. Grupa uwięzionych wewnątrz skazańców miała dość miejsca aby móc chodzić nawet we trzech obok siebie, tak by nie uderzać o ścianę, lub nie spaść w dół, na którego dnie znajdowała się woda. Sam dół także był szeroki, zdecydowanie zbyt szeroki aby go przeskoczyć, a nawet gdyby ktoś spróbował zawisnąć nad otworem tak by jednocześnie trzymać się rękoma jednej krawędzi i odpychać nogami od drugiej, nie dałby rady tego dokonać. Nie było także mowy o tym aby wspiąć się po gładkich krawędziach dołu, kiedy już wpadło się do wody. Nad dołem znajdowała się, zaczynająca się od krawędzi i sięgająca mniej więcej do jego połowy, szeroka, wzmacniana stalą deska, a nad nią wisiał zaczepiony na haku worek z jedzeniem, spuszczany na linie z pomieszczenia, w którym teraz znajdował się król, namiestnik, kilku strażników i eskorta Ba'zyla. Madar szybko domyślił się jak działa pułapka chciał jednak mieć pewność. Pierwszy skazaniec niepewnie stanął na drewnianej podstawie i powoli zaczął kierować się w stronę krawędzi nad którą wisiało jedzenie. Był to mały chłopaczek, skromnej postury, budzący nawet pewną formę politowania u króla. Esterach nie miał jednak litości dla tego mordercy, skazańcy nie mieli pojęcia kiedy mechaniczne zasuwy trzymające deskę w miejscu są zasunięte, a kiedy nie. Chłopak dowiedział się o tym kiedy deska zaczęła opadać w dół, a on nie będąc w stanie zbiec na czas wpadł do wody. Jego krzyki docierały teraz zarówno do jego skazanych na podobny los przyjaciół, jak i do siedzących w pomieszczeniu strażników. - Uwielbiam ich twarze kiedy któryś z nich spada do wody. Proszę spojrzeć na te przerażone spojrzenia i miny wasza wysokość - zaśmiał się strażnik w czarnym mundurze. Jego oznaczenia były niepodobne do reszty straży miejskiej, z pewnością był on katem. Zresztą wyglądał jak kat, gdyby nie jego mundur król uznałby go za jakiegoś zbira, który z pewnością ma już niejedno życie na sumieniu. Potężnej postury mężczyzna o łysej, zoranej bliznami głowie, z zaskakującym śnieżno-białym szelmowskim uśmiechem na twarzy. Ognie w jego oczach sugerowały, że czerpał on ogromną przyjemność z odbierania życia skazanym, ktoś taki nie mógł być normalny, jednakże zaskakująco dobrze pasował do tego miejsca i nadawał mu dziwnego, upiornego, ale jednocześnie właściwego klimatu. - Pułapka z wiadrem lub beczką wody. Sposób stary jak świat, a jednak zainspirował mnie do niego dopiero nabyty niedawno katalog pułapek na szczury - zaczął Esterach. - Jak konkretnie działa ta pułapka? - spytał Ba'zyl, szybko naprostował jednak pytanie - Widzę opadającą belkę, ciekawi mnie tylko, co się dzieje teraz kiedy już jeden spadł do wody? - To proste wasza wysokość - odezwał się kat - Zatrzask zwykle jest zamknięty, losowo decydujemy o tym czy go otworzyć czy nie, skazańcy nie wiedzą jednak kiedy jest otwarty a kiedy nie, w rezultacie nie wiedzą kiedy zginą. - Okrutna i bardzo skuteczna psychologicznie zagrywka, aby uczynić ostatnie dni tych nieszczęśników ich największym koszmarem - dodał Esterach. - W istocie, bardzo skuteczne - odparł król i spytał - Zdarzały się wam już przypadki kanibalizmu? - Oczywiście, w zasadzie wasza wysokość, powiem że zdarza się przynajmniej jeden, na każdy rzut skazańców. Ci tutaj są nowi, mają jeszcze kilku młokosów, których siłacze mogą zmuszać do gonienia za żarciem, kiedy tych zabraknie, zaczną rzucać się sobie do gardeł a wtedy... będzie zabawnie - wyszczerzył się kat. - Nie wydostaną się z tej wody? - spytał król. - Nie ma takiej opcji mój panie, dwa i pół metra głębokości do samego dna, więc nie mają jak się odbić, kolejne metry gładkich ścian, na dodatek zagiętych do wewnątrz. Musieliby umieć chodzić po płaskich ścianach do góry nogami - wyjaśnił kat. - W istocie ciekawa metoda, szkoda tylko, że nie da się jej użyć jako metody wychowawczej dla społeczeństwa - odpowiedział Madar. - Wychowawczej nie, lecz jest doskonałym narzędziem do dostarczania rozrywki mój królu - odparł mu Esterach. - Jak nam się nudzi to wrzucamy im babę i robimy zakłady, czy najpierw się za nią wezmą, czy pogonią za żarciem - zaśmiał się kat. Mordercze spojrzenie Esteracha szybko uspokoiło mężczyznę, który zdał sobie sprawę jak niebezpieczny może być dla niego w tym wypadku brak odpowiedniej maniery, król wydawał się jednak całkowicie ignorować jego ton, a zamiast tego zaciekawiony zapytał: - I kto zwykle wygrywa? - O dziwo żarcie - odparł kat i szybko dodał - Mój panie. Ba'zyl parsknął śmiechem, chciał zapytać jeszcze o kilka spraw związanych z pułapką, jak na przykład koszty jej budowy, ostatecznie jednak zadał pytanie, które nurtowało go od czasu kiedy tutaj jechał, a na które jakimś cudem nie dostał jeszcze odpowiedzi: - Esterach, a właściwie to czemu mi to wszystko pokazujesz? - Chciałem zapewnić królowi odrobinę rozrywki - odparł Esterach. - To widzę, ale dlaczego? Nigdy nie robisz czegoś bez celu, zawsze chcesz czegoś w zamian, więc czego tym razem? - spytał Madar. - Mam dość użerania się z własną szlachtą, a znoszenie obecności innych domów i ich podwładnych przyprawia mnie o mdłości, na dodatek nie miałem pomysłu na prezent na pańskie urodziny, więc uznałem, że zaproszę króla do siebie i sprezentuje panu ten komplet rozrywek aby w ten sposób wynagrodzić panu moją planowaną nieobecność na pańskich urodzinach - odparł Esterach. W tym momencie Madar wybuchnął śmiechem, chociaż nie wiedział co śmieszyło go bardziej, fakt, że Esterach był wobec niego tak szczery, czy że był on gotów specjalnie zamknąć drogi, obniżyć efektywność pracy mieszkańców swojej dzielnicy zamykając jeden z głównych węzłów komunikacyjnych dzielnicy i robić sobie masę problemów z dbaniem o względy bezpieczeństwa, byleby tylko nie musieć znosić reszty szlachty Ragnosa. - A czy poza mordem i torturami, masz dla mnie jeszcze jakieś rozrywki? - spytał rozbawiony Madar. - Pokaźne ilości pożywienia, alkoholu, tancerzy, tancerek, muzykantów i czegokolwiek co jeszcze król sobie zażyczy - odparł mu Esterach. - Ha! - ucieszył się Madar i zaraz dodał - Prowadź więc na tą zabawę. Te wszystkie widoki sprawiły, że mocno zgłodniałem i zapragnąłem nieco mniej ekstremalnych widoków! - Proszę za mną panie - odparł Esterach. W tym momencie król, namiestnik i ich eskorta skierowali się w stronę wyjścia. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Nowy Świt